The Aliens Lust
by Writing Gamefan
Summary: This is a lemon fanfic about Amanda Ripley in an AU where she fails to leave sevastopol station and builds a base in the vent system. After a few months something happens, that will change her life forever. -A.Ripley/Xenomorph- WARNING: Very much smut!


**The Aliens Lust**

_Disclaimer_

This story is set in the Universe of the Alien movies invented by Ridley Scott. I do not own any characters in the Story, i bareley use them.

_Short Summary_

This story tells an alternate plot of Amanda Ripley on Sevastopol Station (Alien: Isolation). She fails to contact the Torrens and starts building a base deep in the vent labyrinth. After a few months she falls into a routine of scouting the station, searching salvagable items and evading the Alien. But then something extraordinary happens that will change her life forever...

(WARNING: Contains lots of smut. Most of this will be A. Ripley x Xenomorph. If you dont like that thought, dont even start reading. I felt like this place needed this combination, and since i couldn´t find it here and it always was a fantasy of mine, i decided to write one.)

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts will be in italic<em>

* * *

><p><em>(Ripleys POV)<em>

I wake up feeling a shiver running down my spine. As i raise my head from the pillow i can see why: my blanket slipped and my body is exposed to the cold air of Sevastopol station. I keep looking at my body thinking how much it has changed since i came here. I became more muscular, but still look quite curvy. A little more curvy than before, to be honest. I dont know how but my breasts somehow grew since i am here. Maybe it´s because my eating habits changed because i cant be choosy anymore. I now have big E cups and since i used my overall and my bra to distract the Alien a few months and a few weeks ago, i somehow got used to wander the station topless, just wearing my panties. It already paid off sometimes, when someone was too distracted staring at my boobs, so i could smash my wrench in his (and one time her) head. Recently i made a guy think i was unarmed and let him fuck me until i broke his neck with a surprising hit. _How much have i changed. I killed so many people and working joes, i lost count._

When i met him he was the first human i had seen for weeks. Since the last time i had lost all weapons but my revolver, the two clothes, i had become an animal due to the constant fear focused on surviving until the next day, not caring for anything else. I was looking for new flashlight batteries and entered a corridor. During my stay at sewastopol i developed something like a sixth sense. I can feel if there is someone, human or android, in the room. Its like a electric shock inside my stomach and even though i cant feel the Alien, i rely on it like my sight. As i entered the corridor, i felt this shock, turned around and saw a man with short black hair kneeling infront of a locked door trying to override the security lockdown to get the things that might be behind that door. Thinking like a predator i smiled as i watched my prey and i thought how i could make this the most fun. As i lowered my body, my bare breast touched a cable causing it to jiggle and sending a warm, blossoming feeling through my body. I shivered and felt the desire grow between my legs. I remembered how long it had been since i gave in to such feelings, how long since someone, even myself, touched me down there. The fear surpessed everything else and with that one touch it came back with all its might. My logical, smart part of my brain got knocked out and another, lustful part came up with a very naughty plan: i picked up a steel bucket from the floor, put it on a box and locked all doors via the hacking tool from the tool belt i use to carry my diverse tools with me. I took some motor oil, poured it over my boobs and spread it over my body until it glistened in the red light of the emergency lamps. Then i hid my belt behind the box i placed the bucket on. Finally i rubbed my nipples, already rock-hard from the cold air, to get me in the mood. When i was soakingly wet, i left them alone, acted like i tripped and as i fell i smashed the bucket off the box. The corridor is filled with the deafening noise of a loud bang and its echo. In a swift motion the man turned around and grabbed his gun. His facial expression shifted from total fear and paranoia to total confusion as he saw me lying on the floor holding my ankle with the one hand and holding the other hand up pleadingly, then i saw the desire grow as he recognized my exposed body. "Well, what do we have here.", he said studying my body," A little burglar cat. I wonder if you are the person stealing the supplies." "Please Mister! Let me go, i don't want to die!", i pleaded with a shaky voice, "I just want to survive this thing on the station." "We all want to, but what do you think will happen, when it has heard this ruckus you made here. And if i just make sure you cant move, don't you think that would rise my survival chances drastically?", he replied with a cold facial expression. I paled as i realised he couldn't fall for the trap i set, and exclaimed: "No! Please Mister! I'd do anything!" He rised his gun to my eyes, "Turn around." As i turned around a small amount of doubt joined the expectation of joy. Then i felt the cold steel pressing against my back just below my bladebone.

I sensed a shift behind me, as if he was now standing on one leg opening his shoe. I smiled as i first heard one, then the second boot, then his shirt, his pants and finally his underpants drop on the floor. Then i heard a click of his gun. "No sudden moves." He came closer and i felt his breath reaching my neck. A moment later he came even closer and suddenly i felt a raging erection pressing between my butt cheeks up to my spine. I made a surprised and embarassed face and turned around acting like i didn't expect nor want this. While i still was in motion he grabbed my neck and pulled me closer. I stopped moving and froze in this position as he pulled back the trigger of his gun.

He smiled in a very vicious, naughty way and grabbed my boobs with both hands, poking his gun deep inside my breast. I let out a small moan, causing him to grin even wider. "So you even like it. What a perverted little girl." He started massaging my breasts. I kept moaning to encourage him to knead them even harder. Then i felt an explosion of joy beginning deep inside me rushing through my body and reaching my feet and fingertips. The man snickered as he saw me going down on my knees due to the intense orgasm. "You even came from such a little touch. How long has it been since you had an orgasm?" As i didn't answer he grabbed my head and pulled it toward his stomach and pushed it down a little until i was looking at his cock. "Suck it." I started licking along his shaft and grabbed his balls. Now it was his turn to moan. Soon after i began sucking the tip of his cock, he placed is hand behind my head and shoved the whole 8 inches so fast down to my throat is balls created a smack sound as they hit my chin. After i got used to it (which took me a few seconds) i started deepthroating him and he moaned even louder. As i continued sucking i started to experimentate and soon found out he especially enjoyed when i breathed in as i went back and by that created a vacuumlike atmosphere. I focused on doing this which caused him to grab my ponytail to stop me for a second. He sat down and gestured with his gun to indicate he wanted me to get on top of me in the 69 position. After i had done this he said: "Go on. Who makes the other one cum faster, decides what we'll do next."

I immediately started deepthroating him again, while he pulled my panties down and exposed my wet pussy. First he slowly licked all the way from clitoris to the back, sending a warm blossoming feeling up to my stomach. Then he began to lick and bite my clitoris while he buried his nose in my pussy. I increased my speed to make him do the same which caused him to breath out through is nose. The moan i let out was so loud i heard an echo reflected by the walls. After a while of continuous sucking and moaning i realised we both had started to breathe heavy and his cock seemed to get even harder. On the one hand i wanted to get my reward for the work and time, i wanted to taste the saltiness of his semen, but on the other hand i wanted him to think he had the upper hand. So i took his erection out of my mouth and breathed even harder acting like i had to gain my breath again. This caused him to increase his pace and fondle my boobs thinking his "victory" was near. I buckled up partly to encourage him but mostly because i enjoyed it very much and got close to my climax. Once again he breathed out through his nose: a orgasm of an immense intensity struck my body, i let out a deafening scream, buckled up so sudden i fell off to the side and hit his head with my knee.

After a few minutes he sat up: "My turn" he placed his knees on both sides of my chest. He grabbed one boob and since he was the gun with the other hand he bareley pressed my other boob against the one he was holding. Seeing my chance i said: "Could you please put the gun away?" "Yeah sure sweetheart, and how can i be sure you obey my orders?", he replied. "Then use some of the cables to make a tied my feet together." He tilted his head to the side and thought for a moment. Then he started to search a cable that suited his needs. Soon he had found one and he cut it off and made a knot around my right and soon after my left ankle. I looked down the cable was long enough to let me split my legs so wide some one could easily fit between them but not long enough i could've run from him. He put away his weapon not knowing mine was just an armlength away from me. He got back into the position he was before.

He took one boob in each hand, pressed them together and started titfucking me. Only seconds after he increased his pace and i began to lick the tip of his cock whenever it appeared between my breasts. Suddenly i felt something drip on my face. Panic rose inside me -it is here-. I looked up and sighed in relief. The man had started to drool and was so lost in the world of joy and elysis he didn't notice. I decided to make him do the next step and with a very erotic and moany voice i asked: "Please Mister. Hurry up and cum. I want to feel this monster inside me." He sped up and rammed it in with a joyful grunt spraying his salty, thick cum all over my face and the upper part of my boobs. I sat up and lifted my breasts starting to lick the salty white cum off. When i was finished i knead infront of the man, my back facing him, spreading my legs and outer pussy lips. "Take me Mister! Take me with all your might!" And so he did: without a warning he rammed his entire length inside me and after a few seconds repeated it. Each thrust sent a wave of ecstasy through my body. Everything around me all my senses drowned in the joy. I dont even remember how long he kept going but after a while i climaxed again, my pussy tightening around his cock causing him to cum too.

For a few minutes none of us moved. Then he groaned and pulled his fastly deflating dick out of me and stood up. "Looks like you earned your survival for now...", he said,"But you stay with me from now on. There´s no way i´ll stop fucking your brains out" As he turned around grinning, i reached for my wrench and after i got up i aimed at his neck and hit it as hard as i could. A loud crack echoed from the walls and was followed by a silent _thump_. I turned around and walked away deeply satisfied

My hands somehow found their way on my breast and in my panties, while i was thinking and i started fondling my breast and rubbing my pussy. A warming feeling starts spreading inside my body and i decide it time to visit the shower for a little pleasure. I get up and grab a flashlight, that i need to find the way and for something else once i am there.

I get up and go to the shower i found nearby, as i hear a dripping from inside. _Oh god, please let it be a tap, please... _I peek around the corner, ready to run as fast as i can. Nothing. I sigh and step in, while i drop my panties and think about the warming shower waiting for me.

* * *

><p><em>[AN] okay thats the first chapter of my first lemon ever ^^ - Feel free to review - i am happy for any help – If you liked it please Follow/Favorite and be ready for chapter 2 (The Xenomorph is coming (pun intended))_


End file.
